


The Broken Road

by Lune_qui_vit_dans_ses_Reves



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune_qui_vit_dans_ses_Reves/pseuds/Lune_qui_vit_dans_ses_Reves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of the century and the path that brought them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I know I should be working on A Different Step, but just as others have said, there is a desperate need for fluff in this fandom, so here this is. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Charlie had always known he would be here one day. Standing in front of all his family and friends, dressed in yet another tuxedo, ready to make a vow that would create a partnership that would last a lifetime. It hadn’t been an easy path – they had had to fight many naysayers who hadn’t seen their relationship for what it was – but he was glad that they had finally gotten here.

 

She had truly done a wonderful job with the wedding planning and decorations. He hadn’t cared and left it to her, her mother and his mom with his only request being that she not go to heavy on the purple. She had just nodded and smiled. And true to her word, there wasn’t any purple present. Lilac, well that was another story. Lilac roses and baby’s breath lined the aisle she would soon walk down, the groomsmen’s boutonnière had a faint touch of it, and the petals that were spread on the floor had a ghost of it as well. In his mind he laughed. Leave it to her to find the loophole, she always did.

 

It was a strange thing to contemplate that he wouldn’t be here had it not been for the actions of one person, and as he stood there, he was reminded of that fateful day. The day that had made this all possible.

 

\----------

 

It would be a lie to say that she had sprung it on him. Truthfully, they had both seen it coming. It was a very amicable break up. Something just hadn’t been right between them and honestly something hadn’t been right for a long time. He had been willing, had wanted, to work on it and had even insisted that they could fix it. They could make everything go back to what it was before, he was sure of it.

 

“No,” she had told him, “we can’t. Charlie, you and I both know that.”

 

“But,”

 

“Please Charlie. We both know it’s true. Don’t make this harder than it already is.” She smiled at him. “I’ll always love you, but…”

 

“But not in that way.” He finished for her. “I love you too. I’ll miss you.”

 

She smiled a sad yet knowing smile and kissed him on his cheek. “Goodbye Charlie. Go live your life.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

\----------

 

 He wouldn’t hear from her for years. He kept up to date on everything that she was doing and he was certain she was doing the same thing. She had decided to coach and in 2018 he watched one of them place 4th in Pyeongchang. He had been so proud of her and everything she had accomplished. He always knew that she would be amazing.

 

Then one day the package arrived in the mail. It was addressed to him from her. When he opened it he found a handwritten note, her handwriting ever so precise and perfect was exactly the same as he remembered, and a CD which had “Read the note first, please” written on it. 

 

            Charlie,

                       I saw the announcement on the news. Congratulations! I wish you and your fiancée all the best. I always knew you would get married. You are a perfect pair together. May your marriage be forever happy and blessed.

 

                 Love always to both of you.

 

                P.S. Yes, now you can open and play the CD. I know you’re dying to know what it has on it.

 

She still knew him. Even after all these years, she still knew him.

 

“Was there anything in the mail today?” Charlie looked up from the package to see his fiancée.

 

“Just this.” He said passing the package and it’s contents over to her.

 

“That was so sweet of her. Have you played it yet?” Holding up the CD after quickly reading the note.

 

“No, I just opened.”

 

“Well, I’ll go grab the CD player and we can see why she sent this.” She passed him the CD and went to get the CD player.

 

Charlie nodded, and once she had retrieved it, put the CD in and waited to see what and why she had sent it.

 

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

 

They exchanged glances. It amazed them at how perfectly the song defined their relationship. He had never doubted that they belonged together and now receiving her letter and hearing the song she sent them, it was as if she was giving them her blessing. He smiled at the one who had been there the whole time and offering her his hand, began to dance around the room, her laughter music to his ears.

 

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

 

\----------

 

He saw her sitting there in the audience. After receiving her letter, his fiancée had insisted that she be invited.

 

“Charlie! It’s only correct. After all, she’s the one who gave you the push in the right direction.” She smiled at him and nudged him in the side. “Besides, we’ve known her for almost forever. Please?”

 

So they sent off the invitation the next day, and received her confirmation not long after. As he waited, he smiled as he saw everyone who had supported them over the years sitting in the pews supporting them as they took this next step. Maia and Alex who had made a name for themselves in the film industry, Marissa and Simon who had ironically teamed up to coach after breaking up as partners so many years ago, Evan and Maddie who were also coaching, Tessa and Scott who after they had retired had worked so hard to repair their friendship, Marina, the list went on and on. And then he saw her standing at the entrance in her white gown, her arm hooked around her father’s, and a radiant smile on her face. He saw her and every thought in his mind vanished. As she made her way down the aisle to him, ever so graceful, just as she was when she was on ice, he was so glad that his path had led him to her.

 

\----------

 

He wouldn’t remember very much about his wedding, his eyes were only and solely focused on her. He wouldn’t remember the songs that were sung or the Bible verses that were read, but he would remember the smell of her perfume (she had changed it for the wedding), how she had teared up when he had read her his vows, and how she had smiled at him when he took her hand and how right it hand felt in his. Those were the things he would remember forever.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The pastor announced. And then that was that. They were husband and wife.

 

“I love you.” He whispered as he swept her in his arms to kiss her.

 

“I love you too.” She replied as they walked up the aisle, hand and hand just as they had always done.

 

\----------

 

For their first dance they had chosen to use the song she had sent him. They knew that it wasn’t the stereotypical “first dance” song, but the first time they had heard it, they knew it was their song. They had danced to many songs in the past, but never to such a perfect song.

 

“May I have this dance, Mrs. White?” He asked her just to see her smile and giggle as the music started.

 

“You may, Mr. White. You know, Char, I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of hearing that.”

 

“Neither am I Mer, neither am I.”

 

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know the real people in this story (this is a work of fiction) nor do I own the song "Bless the Broken Road". 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you have/had a wonderful day! :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This is unbetaed so I apologize for any mistakes that may appear.


End file.
